A journey farther than expected
by Subzerovipers
Summary: A quest to extinguish an ancient evil, Morgoth, who has returned, is a journey for two mischievous maidens threw love and it's perils.


Prologue:  
The Grey-Haven Elves marched along the old beaten  
Path not even Hobbits could find, to escort  
Their old companion Deacam to the ship of Valinor.  
Daecam would be joining his long lost wife  
Elendriel and their two children, Arcam and   
Iluvial. The Elves continued they're slow  
Movement; singing sad songs of goodbye. As they  
Reached the ship, the Elves began the song of   
Daecam's life. They told how he fought against  
Morgoth, the evil dark lord, and of Sauron, who  
Overthrew his diminished master. It told of Lhunawen  
The Fair Galadriel's foster daughter-daughter of   
Delirium, and of Celebaelin, Daecam's niece, of   
Imladris, and Celeborn's second cousin. The story  
That stood out most was after Sauron's defeat,  
When Lhunawen met Legolas, son of Mirkwood's  
King. It describes the secret last return of  
Morgoth's spirit, which Sauron had called from  
The past....  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting at Midnight  
  
As the day was coming to an end in the fair woods of Rivendell, a small but lethal hunting pack of Elders were contemplating on a current situation concerning one of their members. Lhunawen, a tall, proud elven maiden with golden brown hair, always got in trouble. Intentional or not. Today was no different. Although the forest was full of cheerful sounds and the beautiful song the trees made swaying back and forth as though they were dancing, the group did not share the same mood as the they did.   
The pack gathered around her and had that "you in for it now" looks on their faces. Except for Dors, Lhunawen's favorite, who was grinning bluntly from ear to ear. He knew how she worked. She may look innocent and harmless, he thought, but she can still cause trouble and havoc. Lhunawen looked sheepishly at the hunting party of Elders knowing that this wasn't going to end well for her.   
The small pack gathered in a small-secluded patch of woods on the outskirts of Rivendell. As the Elders talked among them on what to do with the trouble causing maiden the sun was slowly lowering in the broad sky.   
"I think we should send her to Elrond. She has caused too much mischief too many times." Whispered Moras, a tall, blonde elf. He was only 706, but Elrond thought highly of him and gave him a seat in the council of Elders.   
An assortment of "I agrees" and "I'm not sures" spread threw the crowd.   
As the meeting continued, Lhunawen was pacing to and fro next to a tall elm tree. Oh, I wish Celebaelin was here, thought the tall elf maiden, I need someone to cover my back and I know Dors won't because he's too "refined". Odin, if your listening, I need a miracle.  
Celebaelin, a dark haired elf maiden with friendly, intense eyes, was one of Lhunawen's trusted companions. They've been on many adventures and roamed many lands. They met in the fair woods of Lothlorien on the calm banks of the river Anduin. The sky was a rare blue and the woods were alive with the songs of the wilderness and of the wood elves who were roaming the hidden paths. Celebaelin, a new arrival from Rivendell was sent to find Lhunawen, the trouble-causing prankster. She was apparently missing at the party. When Celebaelin found her, she had drenched the star threaded dress that was made for her by Galadriel herself. The look of confusion on Celebaelin's face was more than Lhunawen could handle and she almost fell to the earth laughing. It took her a few minutes until she could speak. After that they properly introduced themselves and after much persuasion they spent the afternoon spying on the fair elves that were lurching around the mysterious woods. They traveled together since then and were known all though the lands for their close companionship. Although, when they were in each other's company, mischief was surely to join them.   
Unfortunately, Celebaelin wasn't there because the dwarves had forbidden her, and they followed Elrond's orders. Well, he has a point, smirking she thought; Celeb can't shoot an arrow straight for more than ten feet.   
What seemed like hours, the meeting adjourned. They walked quietly to where Lhunawen was standing. Some had pity written on their faces, while others (like Moras) grinned.   
"Ahem, Lhunawen, you have broken too many rules this time. You know better than to-", Moras said but was rudely interrupted by suddenly being attached to a tree. Dors looked mildly surprised then winked to Lhunawen. She turned around, startled to see Celeb, who was wearing a hunter's uniform and a quiver of arrows. Lhunawen noticed Moras hanging with arrows through his clothes. Nothing stirred in the forest, not even the wind through the bushes could be heard by the most sensitive ear. Until suddenly the silence was interrupted by the shrieking sound of Moras' voice.   
"What!? Celebaelin, you know what the dwarves said!", shouted Moras while pulling the arrow out of his shirt.   
"Thanks," said Lhunawen not paying any attention to Moras' complaining,"Your aim is improving." She smirked as she turned to the enraged elf. Her deep green eyes gave him a hateful sharp look that angered the elf even more. "What are you talking about?", replied Celeb smartly, "I missed."   
Celebaelin proudly announced, "I told the dwarves I thought there was an emerald in the river. They're still trying to find it. Come, we haven't much time." She pushed threw the small crowd of bewildered elven hunters. The look of admiration was on the majority of the fair faces.   
Lhunawen, relieved at the coming of such events, tossed her golden-brown hair over one shoulder and stretched her long legs, "Okay, let's go." She picked up her sleek, beautifully crafted bow that her mother made for her so long ago and after another evil glance towards Moras, set off.   
As they walked down the narrow path, Moras yelled after them, "I hope you're headed to Elrond. We're sending word that you two are to be spoken to. Or, hopefully punished."  
As they trudged down the path, the sounds of oncoming footsteps were heard. They turned to see Dors speeding up to them. His way of going was thought to be the most flowing of all the elves. Which sometimes wasn't a good thing... Especially for guys. When he caught up he turned to Lhunawen and said,"watch out for the night, it'll be dark soon," But before either of them could question what he just said, he ran off as quick as an arrow to a target. They continued their journey. Although they were going to one of the most loved places of the elves, they weren't very enthusiastic. Over their heads hung Gloom like a vulture waiting for its prey to fall.  
Meanwhile, on the borders of Rivendell, the elven prince Legolas was roaming down a long, smooth path singing one of his favorite songs in a soft, soothing voice:  
  
"Time maker I have no need of thee  
For my heart longs to travel thy sea  
Don't ask me to stay, I will decline  
Maybe another day but not tonight  
With my kin is where I belong  
To join them in their fair songs  
Over the sea I will send  
Then thy journey will be at an end."   
  
Suddenly, he stopped. The sound of voices was faint but increasing. He climbed up a huge willow tree whose branches hung over the path like searching fingers. There he hid, waiting to see who was approaching. To his surprise he saw two elven maidens prancing happily through overgrowth dressed in hunting clothes. They were laughing over someone called Moras and how self-absorbed he was. He decided to confront them, as they were about to pass under the tree he vacated.   
In higher spirits Lhunawen and Celeb were crossing the boarders to Rivendell. It always helped their mood to walk threw the woods on a night like this. They stopped to decide which path would be the better choosen. The longer of the two seemed the best for they weren't in a hurry to face Elrond. Just at that point in time Legolas decided to jump down with his bow ready, but the two already knew what was coming for they too had their bows ready. "Who goes there!?" Celeb asked demandingly with bow and arrow ready. "Uh, maybe I should handle this one, Celeb, for safety purposes." Celeb, looking hurt, lowered her bow. As they stood there, neither lowering their weapons, Lhunawen observed her opponent. He was a tall Elf with flowing golden hair, a broad chest, and (very) handsome features. But what caught her attention was his eyes. They were an uncommon blue that could engulf a person at a mere glance. A deep sorrow resided there too. A longing maybe. Never had she seen an elf to match this one and she didn't want to miss the opportunity to mess with his head.   
Lhunawen, seeing no threat in the current situation, let down her bow and gave a sweet, tempting smile. "Ah, Celeb. Should we shoot him now or tie him up and send him to Elrond?" Lhunawen said jokingly. Legolas, lowering his bow, replied,"I'd go with the tie me up and send me. It sounds like a lot more fun." Their eyes met and they both began to smile. A sense of humor? Thought Lhunawen, interesting...The wheels in her mind were spinning as a new plan was born.   
Legolas wondered who this maiden was. He hasn't been in Rivendell long but he was almost positive he's met all the unmarried elven women in this realm. He knew that the only reason why Elrond sent for him was because his father and him talked about his non-involvement in elven women. It seems, where ever he'd turn another was breathing down his back. Why hasn't Elrond introduced her to me? He thought as he studied her features trying not to look too obvious.   
"What might your name be?" Asked Lhunawen with growing interest,"Mine is Lhunawen, daughter of Delirium and this here is my trusted companion...."  
"Celebaelin.", replied Legolas smiling, "We've already met. How is your aim? Has it improved?" Looking quite angered at Legolas she shot him a look of pure hatred. "You'd be surprised." She growled.   
Paying no head, Legolas continued, "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil. I've traveled here from Mirkwood."   
"So, Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil, how come you to be here?" Questioned Lhunawen, although she knew. "If Elrond had spent as much time ruling his land as he had matchmaking then we wouldn't have as many orcs!", Thought Lhunawen angrily. Elrond always had some noble elf he was trying to marry off. Although, jealousy was behind the mask of her opinion on Elrond's hobby. He never introduced any of them to her. Sadly she knew why.   
"Well, fair Lhunawen, can I say Elrond has need of me?" He replied, his quiet soothing voice echoing the darkness. "Or is it the other way around?", asked Lhunawen, but before he could ask what she meant Celeb butted in.   
"Shall we "all" go greet Elrond?" Asked Celeb from the shadows, slightly depressed that they had to bump into "him". They meet just a few weeks ago at target practice, which wasn't a very good place to mess with her. Frustrated and weary, she didn't make a good first impression when he tried to give some aiming pointers.  
Legolas nodded and turned smartly on his heel-straight into a tree. Lhunawen cried out and bent over him affectionately to see if he was conscious while Celeb rolled her eyes and began a spell of healing. Amazed and embarrassed at his clumsiness he just laid there. It was not thought of for an elf to loose his footing, but here is Legolas, prince of Mirkwood tripping over himself.   
"Watch out" Celeb said as she kneeled down to give him some of her special herb tea. Lhunawen jumped to her feet in a flash. The hint in Celeb's voice said she was irritated. Standing there waiting, Lhunawen couldn't keep from staring. Sure he's a little clumsy, but hey, who is perfect? Lhunawen thought as she watched, feeling bad for thinking of him so lowly.   
Then suddenly from the forest, a gang of owls raced at them. Lhunawen, thinking quick fried them to a crisp with a few words. Celeb jumped to her feet and stared at what was left of the feathered creature.   
"What has gotten into them?", She asked.  
"I don't know but we should report this to Elrond immediately", commanded Legolas. He noticed the frightened look on Lhunawen's face when he mentioned Elrond.   
"Maybe we should feast here and face Elrond in the daylight.." Offered Lhunawen.   
"What's wrong?" Legolas asked. He wondered why she was afraid to confront Elrond. Trespassing maybe?   
But before she could answer Elrond appeared out of the shadow. "That won't be necessary Lhunawen, Clebaelin. Legolas, Thranduil's son, you were to notify me immediately if "anyone" entered my realm. What happened?" Demanded Elrond. His face was grave and there was a hint of irritation in his voice.   
"Yes, sir. Urrr, I umm... (Loss of words...not good) Owls attacked us and Lady Lhunawen-" replied Legolas, fondly looked at her, "and fried them."  
Elrond, with his face turned to the two maidens, looked skeptically at Celebaelin, "Is this true? Did that happen?" When Celeb nodded he continued,"So, you escaped the dwarves yet again-" a brief glimmer of pride flashed through his eyes, son replaced with the former severity,"And Lhunawen has escaped her punishment. Follow me." Elrond pointed a way through the thick under brush. "But, Moras told me...." Started Lhunawen pleadingly but was interrupted by Elrond's stern command,"Follow me!" He lead the two threw the path leaving Legolas bathing in confusion, alone. 


End file.
